Republik Dave
Die Republik Dave ist eine kleine, im Nordosten des Ödlands gelegene, befestigte Landwirtschafts-Siedlung. Die Republik ist, jeh nach dem, wie man es betrachtet, ein souveräner Nationalstaat und wurde von Dave neugegründet, der mit seinen zwei Frauen dort lebt. In früheren Jahren war es als das Königreich von Tom bekannt, bevor es vom Gegenwärtigen Herrscher Dave übernommen wurde. Geschichte und Hintergrund Über die letzten zwei Jahrhunderte hinweg trug dieses winzige Fleckchen Land die Namen Königreich Larry, Republik Stevie-Ray, Billsylvania, Neue Republik Stevie-Ray, und bis kürzlich, Königreich Tom, benannt nach Daves Vater.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Vor seiner Herrschaft war Dave ein Söldner und durchstreifte das Ödland. Nachdem er dort Erfahrungen sammelte, kehrte er wieder zurück zum Königreich von Tom, seinen Vater, welchen er tötete. Er beendete die Diktatur seines Vaters und gründete eine Demokratie. Nun heißt die Siedlung "Republik Dave". Die Wirtschaft der Republik scheint, trotz ihrer geringen Grösse, durch den gelegentlichen Handel mit den nahegelegenen Handelskaravanen aufzublühen. Sie besitzt zudem ihren eigenen landwirtschaftlichen Sektor, der links von Eingang in die Republik gelegen ist. Kurzübersicht *Dave und sein Sohn Bob bilden das Militär von Daves Republik. *Die Republik Dave hat ihre eigene Landwirtschaft und spricht nicht mit den Handelskarawanen. *Es gibt eine Schule. *Es gibt Wahlen, die den nächsten Präsidenten wählen. Sie sollen eine Anspielung auf das Wahlsystem in den Staaten darstellen. Daher gewinnt meistens natürlich Dave. *In Daves Museum steht rechts in einem Regal die Wackelpuppe der Wahrnehmung. The country's organization is as follows: The Republic of Dave Military Joint Security Force, consisting of Dave and Bob. The Immigration Bureau You cannot become a citizen of the Republic, but for asylum (the right to stay temporarily) you can first tell Dave that you are looking for asylum, or for a "special asylum" you can become a "refugee" within the country; you must either pay the 250-cap immigration fee or offer a hunting rifle as a gift to do so. It is also possible to tell Dave that you are the Ambassador of the Wastelands (Speech check). In that case, he will let you stay for free. The Tourism Office Answers any questions an Ambassador from the Wastes is likely to ask upon arriving. Other amenities * Dave wishes to remind visitors that there is a museum, school, Capitol Building, and men's and women's' separate sleeping quarters which you cannot sleep in. * The school here is one of only three known active in the entire Capital Wasteland, the others being in Vault 101 and Little Lamplight. ** The children are taught that Dave is better than an average human being, notably: "As a baby, he never cried and his poop didn't stink." (probably nod to jokes about Chuck Norris) Elections When the Lone Wanderer finds this small fenced compound, Dave is 'president', but the player can change this in the Election Day unmarked quest. The elections are a fairly important time in the Republic of Dave, though it does seem to be biased (Dave being the only Presidential candidate). The people blindly believe that Dave is their rightful leader and will vote for him unless convinced otherwise with Speech. The law of the Republic of Dave is also another crucial element: everyone should refer to Dave as "Mr. President" and treat him with the utmost respect, or else they will have 24 hours to leave the Republic, lest they be executed. The New Republic of Dave If he loses the elections, Dave informs the player that he is heading to Old Olney to make "The New Republic of Dave". For the new republic to establish, the player must go to Old Olney and clear out the deathclaws in the area. Dave will arrive at the ruined city and sit in the area where the wastelander bodies are found. When spoken to, Dave will inform you that you are in the new Republic of Dave, and order you to leave. Speaking to him twice more will make him hostile towards the player. Ort The Republic is located in the northeast corner of the Capital Wasteland, nearly in the top-right corner of the map, east of Old Olney. Aussehen The Republic of Dave is a remote, single family community located far to the north east corner of the Capitol Wasteland map. The compound is comprised of four primary buildings, an out house, and two brahmin. This fenced in area has only one recognized access gate. Einwohner * Dave, Präsident * Rosie, seine erste Frau * Jessica, seine zweite Frau * Bob, Dave's eldest son and second in command * Rachael, Dave's Tochter * Mary, Dave's Tochter * Ralph, Dave's Sohn * Flower, Dave's Tochter * Shawna, Lehrer und Museumsdirektor des Museums von Dave; with enough speech you can convince her to buy your loot. She does not have anything to sell. Nennenswerte Beute * Ol' Painless in a safe in the Republic of Dave capitol building or on Dave's person. ( It can only be obtained by stealing it from the safe or reverse pick pocketing a more deady weapon into Dave's inventory and then pick pocketing Dave again to steal the unequiped Ol' Painless, all resulting in negative Karma .) * The Bobblehead - Perception can be found in the Republic of Dave Museum. As with all other bobbleheads, taking it does not yield any karma difference. * A Nuka-Cola Quantum on the safe in Capitol Building. ( Can be stolen, resulting in negative Karma.) * Two pre-War books in the museum. ( Can be stolen, resulting in negative Karma .) * Similar to the giant teddy bear(s), there is a giant version of the hot plate on one of the shelves in the Museum of Dave. Taking it will cause you to lose karma. Verwandte Quests * You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head * Election Day Notizen * It is very surprising that the Republic is able to survive considering its proximity to threats. Deathclaws constantly roam around it, and raiders hold camps close as well. * After you receive the safe code, you can loot everything in it except the caps. Removing the caps will make the people turn hostile towards you. * Anything you take out of the safe is still considered stealing, even if given permission from one of the other residence. * You can tell anyone in the Republic of Dave, "Your republic is forfeit, prepare to be reclaimed by the wasteland!" ''This will cause them to take you for a Communist, and either attack you or run away. * According to the residents, Earth is at least fifty times the size of a model globe. * If you talk to any of Dave's children, they will refer to him as "President Daddy". * If you are planning on killing Dave for You Gotta Shoot Em In The Head be sure to complete Election Day first. * Sometimes the republic will be attacked by animals. * The residents of The Republic of Dave seem to be ignoring or even unaware of the current situation around them. None of them seem to acknowledge the effects of the Great War. * It is possible to jump over the fence and into The Republic of Dave but will cause all residents to turn hostile towards you. Auftritte Republik Dave erscheint nur in ''Fallout 3. Hinter den Kulissen * The lead designer is on record saying that the Republic of Dave was not inspired by anything in particular; it simply struck them as a funny idea for a location to visit. * There is a secret entrance on the east side of the republic, a small gap in the fence. Bugs * If you have Fawkes with you, it may be best to have him wait outside as there have been cases of him killing all the adult non-player character's in the Republic of Dave unprovoked. Also, Sergeant RL-3 may also kill all the adults in an unprovoked attack, so have him wait outside, the same as Fawkes. * Sometimes Jessica or Bob will not vote if they are standing in front of the ballot box, even if they have already agreed to vote. This results in the quest being broken and the only way of fixing this problem is to load a save before you activated the quest. * Creatures can rarely spawn inside the compound walls (typically when fast-traveling to the location), resulting in the deaths of several of the adults inside. * The doors to the men and women's quarters both highlight red when you are in front of them, however it is not considered trespassing, and you will not lose karma or cause any hostilities by opening them. * On a approach to the camp for the first time, a random creature can spawn outside the gates causing a resident (usually Bob) to go outside and fight it. If they die no one else in the camp will be the wiser. After telling all of the remaining residents to go vote you have to tell Dave "the results are in" to get him to go the ballot box and finish the quest. If anyone is dead he'll simply repeat "''* insert dead resident* '' hasn't voted yet..." and the quest will be broken. The solution is to load a save before you activated the quest. * Some times after passing the Speech check to sell Daves items, The game will glitch and will make it impossible to sell items. Referenzen en:Republic of Dave hu:Dave Köztársasága pl:Republika Dave'a ru:Республика Дэйва sv:Republic of Dave Kategorie:Fallout 3 Orte Kategorie:Republik Dave Kategorie:Städte Kategorie:Fallout 3 Orte